Purple Sticker
by Tatsukii
Summary: Kazekage-sama,  the ones with red stickers have been persuaded by their families and the ones with blue stickers have applied on their on free will, choose the best wife for yourself and our village.


Purple Sticker

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Kazekage-sama, the ones with red stickers have been _persuaded_ by their families and the ones with blue stickers have applied on their on free will, choose the best wife for yourself and our village.

When the Kazekage turned 20, he was obliged to have a heir so that his bloodline could continue. But Gaara was never the type of guy to get into romantic relationships. Although he was quite famous among the girls but he always made up and excuse to avoid going on dates. But once he turned 18, it became a matter he couldn't run away from. Even with the help of his siblings the council didn't change it's mind. He was going to get married with a kunoichi that would benefit their village. The council had given him a year to find his 'soul mate' but Gaara hadn't taken that time seriously. Thus he was in a position where he had to choose between the proposed girls from villages.

As the sun was rising Gaara was getting out of bed. Ever since the Shukaku had been 'extracted' from him, he was able to sleep at night. Of course he still had to turn a few times before a light slumber took over him but at least he was able to close his eyes without having to worry about a gigantic monster tearing through his village. As he got up, he let out a sign. Today was the day his search was to begin. He sat a few minutes on his bed trying to empty his mind but to no result. How was he supposed to marry a girl he didn't even know? Even though he never dated nor fell in love, he still believed in it. Was he going to fall in love with his wife after their marriage? Was that possible or was he only going to have a loveless marriage with the only dream and hope of a heir?

When he descended to the councils meeting room, everyone was already waiting for him. Temari had come all the way from Konoha to be with his brother in this hard time. Ever since her marriage to Shikamaru, she was living with him in his village. Although she was still in charge of political affairs between Suna and Konoha. She smiled at Gaara as he took his seat at the head of the table between her and his brother who had a huge smirk on his face, letting out a "Ohhh, over 200 girls to choose from" or a "You lucky bastard" every once and a while Gaara even heard him say "Wonder if she has a big rack". Baki started the meeting:

"I'm not going to stall nor waste any time. Well all know that Gaara is currently 19 years old, we gave him a year to find himself a wife but he didn't take us seriously now we have to take things in our own hands and go to plan B, 369 girls from all over the world have sent their picture, information and clan history. It is up to you to find and choose the perfect girl for you as well as our country. We advise you to pick one from a village we have political difficulties with so that things will begin to arrange themselves. Don't forget that looks are quite important because the chosen girl will accompany you everywhere. To balls, dinners, party and in pictures."

"I agree with Baki, make sure she's smokin" said Kankuro

"Don't interrump me again Kankuro. Like I was saying, some of the girls have chosen themselves to apply as your future wife but others have been 'advised' by their clans. The ones with red stickers have been persuaded by their families and the ones with blue stickers have applied on their on free will."

Gaara signed again, it was going to be a very long day.

"We'll leave you alone Gaara, tell us if you have any specific girl in mind" said an elder

"As a matter of fact I do, I want a girl from _Konoha_."

Suddenly, silence feel over the elders until one had enough courage to speak up:

"But sir, we think it would be better if you were to get married with someone from a more advantageous village. Our relationship with Konoha is already at it's peak, after all the Hokage, is like your brother, it's hard to image that you'll ever have problems with Naruto-sama.

"It would be disrespectful to marry someone from any other village plus I prefer to live the rest of my life with someone I've already met, get me the list of girls from there, now."

Once Gaara made up his mind, it was impossible to change it so everyone gave up. Baki left to get the list, meanwhile everyone except Temari left.

"Aren't you going?" asked Gaara

"I think it would be nice if your choice had a _feminine_ touch to it." replied Temari

"Thank you Temari but I prefer to do this on my own. Even though it's going to be a difficult choice, it is one I must make on my own."

Temari respected his choice so she left him alone in the big meeting room after kissing to top of his head. Gaara signed again, he was starting to get a headache. A few minutes later, Baki came back with a list and a few folders in his hand.

"Here is the list of all the girls and their folders. Choose wisely Gaara and you will get to meet her as soon as possible and if you're not pleased with your choice you will be able to pick another one, but do not over use that power. It would be improper.

Gaara took the list and Baki put the folders in front of him, he took a look at the list.

-Atakki Himanamori, blue sticker

-Ayama Rukia, blue sticker

-Bleamano Yohana, red sticker

-Doyomaki Sakure, blue sticker

-Fukima Hana, blue sticker

-Hyuuga Hinata, red sticker

-Kamataki Uzamari, blue sticker

-Mamara Matsiki, red sticker

-Patsuki Orihime, blue sticker

-Wazhi Anna, blue sticker

-Yuki Yuki, red sticker

11 girls had applied from Konoha, Gaara knew 4 of them. So he only interested himself to them. Hinata had been a friend for many years now, even if he had never properly talked to her, he had already been on a few missions with her.

Rukia was a girl who had asked him many times to be her boyfriend but Gaara had never even considered the idea. He knew to well that she was after his power and not him.

Anna was a ninja who had participated in the chuunin exams the same time as him, he has even defeated her teammate in the third round of the competition.

And finally, Yuki was a girl he had meet by the waterfall next to Konoha. They had spent a long time talking, and Gaara had felt really happy to have found a new friend even if he hadn't shown it. After that night they had met a few other times in Konoha but because of her clans tight training schedule she was unable to see him when he came to Konoha. But he understood immediately that Yuki wasn't interested in becoming his wife because he knew she was engaged to a baker next to the academy. He felt sorry for her, being forced in to something like this. Having to leave your fiancé to try and get a chance to marry a Kage.

He was certain that he wasn't going to marry Rukia nor Yuki so only Hinata and Anna were left. He started with Anna's folder.

She had been raised in a poor family and had decided to became a ninja to avenge her mothers death. She was a chuunin, had tried multiple times to become jounin but failed each time. She was a medic-nin but a weak one. The list went on about her failures and in the end Gaara read that she had attempted suicide. Being saved by Naruto and Sakura two different times. It would be a risk to marry such a instable woman so Gaara went on to read Hinata's folder.

She was the heir of the Hyuuga clan, she had the potential to be ANBU but because of her duties as future clan leader she didn't have the time for that. She was a part of Naruto's special ninja team. Little was written about her past but Gaara had some inside information on her. He knew that as a young girl, she was pushed to her limits by her father and was taken the name of heir at the age of 6, and that right was given to her little sister Hanabi. Neji was her designated protector and she had lost her mother at a very young age. And finally at the age of 13 she regained her title and was accepted by her whole clan.

And finally she was a quite shy person with a crush on Naruto.

Gaara knew that after Naruto's marriage to Sakura she was heart broken but focused on her training arriving to an amazing ninja level.

She was the perfect wife. But he wasn't sure if he had the right to take her freedom away from her and marry her when she was forced by her family in to this in the first place. He put her folder down and realized Baki had put on the other end of the table the folder of every other girl. He got up and looked at them.

One major question bothered him, was he going to marry Hinata or some other girl?

He rested in the meeting room for hours. Neither eating nor drinking, trying to decide on what to do.

He was _confused_ . So he decided to do the best thing he could think of, ask Temari. She arrived a few minutes after Gaara summoned her. She was surprised to see in which shape Gaara was in. He had taken of his Kazekage clothes and was sitting in a t-shirt and shorts. His hair was more messed up than usual and he looked like he was in awful pain.

"Gaara, are you alright?"

"I have a headache that can kill and besides that I can't decide on what to do."

"Gaara, I told you you needed a woman's touch to chose your perfect wife."

"That's not what I can't decide on."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I found someone, I found the perfect girl but I can't decide if it's right to take her away from her home

and force her to marry me when I know she doesn't want to."

"Gaara..." Temari took a seat next to her little brother and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know this whole thing was prepared for me to choose a wife but I don't have the power to ask anyone to do something so big for me."

"Who is this girl?"

"It's Hinata." Temari was quite surprised but she needed a confermation that it was the Hinata she knew oh so well.

"Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Yeah, I refuse to marry someone I don't know and she's the only person from all the girls I know who doesn't want to marry me for my power. But at the same time I know her clans forcing her. I'm completely lost. I spent the last few hours only thinking about this. I don't know what to d-"

"Gaara you're worrying to much. Just relax for a moment, breath. Now think, do you like Hinate?"

"Yeah, sure, she's a really nice girl from what I've seen the fact that there are Biju in people doesn't bother her bu-"

"You're going to far. How about tonight you go to Konoha and meet her? I'll come with you and Kankuro will take your place for a few days that way you can talk about this with her and find out what she thinks. You don't have to tell the elders where you're going, just tell them that Naruto needs to discuss something with you."

"That doesn't seem like a bad idea."

"Of course it doesn't, it is my planing."

Temari stood up and she hugged him, they had a long way to go so both of them went to get their bags, the sooner they left the better.

The two siblings got to Konoha in 3 days. Without being noticed, they made their way to Naruto's office. It was already dark outside when Gaara settled in his temporary room. Naruto didn't question his arrival and left him alone telling him that they could talk about business the next day.

It was nearly 11 o'clock, Temari had given him a list of places Hinata usually went to. Only 3 places where written down. He first went to a training ground close to the Hyuuga compund, but he couldn't find her there next he went to the forest in the outskirts of the village. He started walking around, after half an hour he arrived at an opening that had a waterfall. There he saw her. She was on the water training. He didn't want to bother her so he sat down on a tree near by and watched her.

Her eyes were closed and she was wearing a loose t-shirt and shorts. She was moving her body in a rhythmic motion. Her hand spread chakra around herself blocking the droplets of water and cutting them in mid-air. Her hair swifted around her body, her hair had gotten longer since the last time he had seen her. Now it was way passed her shoulders. She did a few graceful jumps and turns in the air then stopped, facing the direction where Gaara was sitting.

Gaara took on last good look at her. She wasn't the prettiest girl he had ever meet but she was sure something else. Her pale skin added to her beauty. Slowly she opened her eyes as if adjusting to the light. Her mouth opened letting out a few words with a small smile:

"How can I help you Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara got up and placed his gourd against a tree. He tried to find a good way to ask her if she really did want to marry him. She seemed puzzled by his long pause. He said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Gaara, we're close enough to call ourselves by our first names, but if you prefer that I call you Hyuuga-san I won't refuse."

"Hinata is good, so what are you doing here Gaara-sama?

"Is it to hard to just call me Gaara?"

His eyes looked away

"It would be highly disrespectful to call you any another way."

"No one is around, plus I really hate formalities."

"Fine, you win, Gaara-kun, so what are you doing here, I didn't know you were coming.

"To be honest neither did I."

Hianta looked puzzled once again, Gaara understood he had some explaining to do.

"I came to talk with you."

"With me?"

Gaara was quite for a moment before he added:

"Yes. I don't know how to say it without it sounding weird, so I-"

"Don't worry, you can tell me anything you want, I'm sure it won't be that weird."

"Well the thing is I was wondering if it would bother you if you, you know, married me."

There was a silence before Hinata blurted out a silent "What?"

"You see, it is _weird_."

"Yes, I mean no, it's just that I wasn't expecting that."

She got out of the water and walked towards Gaara. She passed him and sat next to a tree and told him to sit. She was trying to cool out the blush she had on her cheeks by gaining some had overcome her shuttering a year back but her blush was still a problem. Gaara sat in front of her.

"I know it's really sudden but I wanted to ask you before I went to your clan. If you don't want to, I can always try to find some else but between all those girls I think you're really the best and I'm not just saying that, you know I'm not the type to do that."

"The best?"

Hinata was really confused now. It was the first time she was receiving such comments from a guy. Ever since Naruto started dating Sakura she had always tough she would never be appreciated by a guy and now, Gaara, a very honest person was in front of her telling her she was the best. It was simply amazing. A deep red blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I don't want to marry someone I don't know and your the only one I trust from all the ones I do, your not the type of girl to be after money nor royalty so I know I can trust you and count on you. And on top of that you are very pretty. But I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do. I tough that if I went to your clan they would force you into it and I really don't want that.

"Gaara-kun, you're really thoughtful. If you want me to be your bride, I'll do it, I'll marry you. It would be very nice to do something that would make my clan proud moreover it would be an absolute honor to marry you."

She gave him a sincere smile. He was an extremely gentile person, thinking about her before himself. She wasn't in love with him but he was a very special guy and she knew that she would be happy next to him so she really didn't need anymore reasons and on top of it all she would be doing him, her village and her clan a huge favor.

Gaara got up and offered her his hand, she grabbed it and he pulled her up.

"It's getting pretty late, I'll walk you home."

"Gaara-kun, you don't have to do that I can walk by myself."

"It's disrespectful to ask a man not to walk his _fiancée_ home."

Hinata's whole face was red. They started walking in silence towards her house when suddenly he broke it:

"Tomorrow morning, I'll leave early in the morning and when I get back to Suna, I'll tell the council my choice. After that, I think your villages will prepare everything. The only think I want you to do is help prepare the wedding because I know how much girls like weddings and dream about them so I want to give you the best wedding ever, plus I don't think money will be a problem so get everything you desire and don't tell your clan my decision yet, I don't want them to know I came to you before I went to them."

Hinata simply nodded. The road back was pretty calm, neither one of them spoke but they didn't really need to say anything. The silence didn't bother them at all. Gaara was staring at the floor as he walked thinking about his wife-to-be when he felt Hinata stop. He turned around and looked at her. She was just about to reach and stop him, her hand was in mid-air. She quickly blushed and lowered her hand.

With a small voice she spoke out:

" I don't think it's a good idea if you take me any c-closer, it's pretty late so father or someone else might be waiting for me, we wouldn't want to be seen together when you're not even supposed to be in Konoha."

Gaara was very proud of his fiancée, she was thinking practically and had tough of something he hadn't even imagined of. She was the best choice.

"You're right. I'll watch you until you enter to make sure you're safe. You will probably get the 'official' news in a few days, the time that I return to Suna. Meanwhile, take care."

With that Gaara slowly put a small kiss on Hinata's cheek and leaped on a near by tree. For a few secinds, Hinata was frozen, she tried to quickly snap out of it. She turned around and smiled at her husband-to-be and ran of towards her clans big doors. She knew Gaara was watching her and that she would be safe. What she didn't know was that with that kiss, Gaara had left a little of sand on her body so in case she needed him, he would always be present with her.

He watched as Hinata entered her compound and ran to her room, a small blush could still be seen on her cheeks, he had indeed made an interesting decision.

The next morning he went to see the Hokage early in the morning at his house. He knocked a few times on the door until a half-asleep Naruto came out.

"Oh man, Gaara what are you doing here so early?"

"I was leaving and I wanted to say goodbye before I left."

"What? Why are you leaving so soon? You didn't even stay a day. We couldn't even talk business."

"I'm sorry Naruto but I'll be back soon, I just have a lot of things I have to do and I forgot all about them."

"Fine, be like that Gaara, just wait that I assign a few people to come with you."

"I don't need bodyguards."

"Never said you did, just for you know the 'looks'."

"Fine, I'll be waiting by the front door."

"'Kay, see you soon."

"Yeah."

Just as Gaara jumped to the nearest building he heard Naruto say " Hope you solved your problem"

It always amazed him how well Naruto knew him. He smiled as he mad his was to the meeting stop.

He awaited on top of the nearby trees until Rock Lee came running.

"Sorry for making you wait Gaara-kun I couldn't come before I finished my 500 laps around the forbidden forest, the power of youth is shinning on me today."

And with that, they headed towards Suna. With Lee as his companion it was everything but a nice and quite way back. He had insisted that they run the whole way saying that youth was with them for a every short period of time.

As they approached Suna, sweat could be seen on Gaara's forhead. He was very tired, running for hours in approximately 50 degrees was everything but refreshing.

As we made his way through the gates, Lee refused to stop his training so he left waving goodbye and running in an unbelievable speed. So he was holding back on Gaara.

Kankuro greeted him at the gates, Gaara demanded an urgent meeting. In a matter of minutes they we're all in the council room awaiting Gaara's big announcement.

Gaara took his seat at the head of the table. He slowly took a deep breath and:

"In my few days of absence I have decided on my new wife-to-be."

There was a big silence in the room. No one had enough courage to say anything.

" It was been a decision I was forced to make but I find that the results are in the favor of everyone, including myself. My new bride is a high level Kunoichi with a powerful clan and a very special Kenkei Genkai. So I am proud to say the new person entering the Suna family is Hinata Hyuuga from Konoha."

With that a few protestations could be heard from several members, Kankuro was processing the information, Gaara got up from his seat silencing everyone around.

"Personally, I don't mind you talking bad about me but I _will not allow _that to happen to my wife, my decision has been made and nothing will change that, I will marry Hyuuga Hinata and anyone who has anything to say about that will have to come to _me for that_."

It was obvious Gaara had threatened the whole council, before leaving the meeting room, he said he would be in his chambers.

Gaara spent the whole day thinking about Hinata. Would it be weird for them to be married? Would she have difficulties adapting to Suna and most importantly how were they supposed to have an heir? That question was torturing Gaara. Even tough he was an attractive person he had never done 'it' before. How was he supposed to do it. Was he to go to Hinata and say "Let's make an heir!". It was obvious he hadn't thought things through. He twisted and turned in his bed thinking about different ways he could talk to her about that delicate subject but every single way just seemed more ridiculous than the one before it.

The next day a messenger eagle was sent to Konoha to let them know about the Kazekage's new wishes. They were now awaiting a response. Gaara was in his office trying to finish his paper work to a maximum before the 'big' day. He wanted to have a honeymoon and spend some time with his new wife so he had to get the boring stuff out of the way. But the paper work wasn't the thing bothering her. Kankuro was the one really getting on his nerves. He kept entering his office saying "You're gonna get some, you're gonna get some". If he wasn't going to be his best man with Naruto and Lee he would have already made a hole through his head.

As Gaara was signing a document about something about trading merchandise with Kiri, an eagle landed on Gaara's window witch was quite unusual. He got up and looked at the scroll. It had a seal on it, on the seal it read "Brothers Bounded By Blood" Gaara understood it was from Naruto, he bit his thumb and let a few drops of blood land on the scroll, it immediately opened. There wasn't a lot written on it.

_Gaara,_

_I'm happy that you're getting married but I wouldn't have though it would be with Hinata. I didn't have time to talk to her but are you sure about this. I never though you would go through with this, getting married to someone you hardly know? I'm behind your every decision I want you to now that so do as you feel right but don't act irrational. A more former letter from Konoha should arrive in a while, I'm expecting to talk to you in person very soon._

_Naruto_

Gaara put the scroll on the candle on his table. It wasn't weird that Naruto was worrying about his friends but it was obvious he didn't want him to marry Hinata. Maybe he didn't want to share her? Now Gaara had definitely lost it, Naruto was happily married to Sakura.

Naruto was right a few moments later another eagle arrived. The whole council gathered to have it read. Baki was the one to read it:

"Suna,

We are highly honored that you chose one of our girls to be the wife of the Kazekage. After a meeting with the Hyuuga clan, they have agreed to let Hinata marry sir Kazekage but they have insisted on talking about this subject in person and to agree on a few terms. They would like to meet as soon as possible either in Suna or Konoha."

The letter was short was it was all that Gaara needed to hear. "Write a response telling them that I prefer that the meeting takes place in Suna and that I expect them as soon as possible.

The next couple days passed quite slowly. Gaara spent his days filling papers and signing treaties. Finally when the day had come to meet his new father-in-law. The morning he spent more time in the bathroom and preparing himself, he wanted to look his best. He didn't wear his usual Kazekage outfit, he wore a more formal but in the same time casual suit. At noon a special service ninja came and told him ninjas were approaching the village, the Hyuuga's had arrived.

He waited at the gate to greet his new visitors. He saw Hiashi Hyuuga walking in front of the group with his youngest daughter Hanabi and Neji behind him. Behind the future runners of the clan branch members could be seen as well as Temari, Shikamaru, TenTen and Lee. All around the numerous ninjas he could sense a presence so Naruto had decided to come as well. A very faint chakra could be sensed from all around the convoy. Naruto's special squad was there to. It was obvious none of the others had sensed the presence and no one expected it to because three of the members were already visible. Gaara searched for Hinata but couldn't see nor sense her. Maybe she was with Naruto, she was an expert at hiding her chakra after all she wasn't going to be caught that easily.

"Welcome to Suna."

"Thank you Kazekage-sama for receiving us so quickly."

"Marriage is an important subject but let's talk about that later, I have already prepared your rooms if you wish to rest I can have the meeting held later on."

"Actually that would be rather nice, it is very gracious of you."

"It is my pleasure Hiashi-sama, there is food being prepared in the restaurant two floors down from your rooms if you wish to go. I will arrange the meeting for tomorrow. Feel free to go around the village, the weather has been quite nice these few days."

"Thank you Kazekage-same, we'll see you tomorrow."

"I will be in my room if anybody needs me."

With those words Gaara stared in to a certain spot in the dessert. He had gotten a glimpse of Naruto. He made his way to his office. When he got there there was 8 masked ninjas in his room with Neji Tenten and Lee.

"I would have expected you to come with the convoy."

Gaara passed the many masked ninjas and sat at his desk.

"I didn't want to make a big fuss."

Naruto took of his fox mask and was grinning.

"So coming with you special team is better. I would have expected you to come with 2-3 people but the whole Fox Squad..."

"You know what that's a petty good name, the Fox Squad."

"Naruto stop being stupid, you get distracted to easily."

With that Sakura took of her mask with Sasuke, Choji, Ino, Kiba and Shino.

"Take a seat."

Tenten, Sakura and Ino sat on a Sofa, Kiba sat on the floor and the last masked ninja transformed in to Akamaru who took his seat next to his best friend. Shino rested against the wall next to Sasuke. Lee sat on a small counter and Neji and Naruto sat on the chairs in front of Gaara's desk.

"Well it is a very important event and every one wanted to come." said Kiba

"Why did you tell Hinata to go with Hanabi, I would have expected you to bring her here to."

"We wanted to talk with you without her." said Ino

"You all have your suspicions right?."

No one answered but it was quite obvious that no one really wanted this event to happen.

"It's not that we have suspicions, it's just that we really care about Hinata and we want whats best for her, not the village nor her clan." said Shino

"I can see you all care for Hinata but I'm afraid to say that none of you are in the position to comment on my choices nor on my decisions. If I wish to marry Hianta than I will. It is nice to see you all come here but I would prefer if you weren't seen while you went to your rooms."

At the end of his phase, Neji got up to punch Gaara but was stopped by Naruto, Kiba was about to use a jutsu but was held by Shino and Akamaru, Lee was surprised by his friends comment and Tenten had a katana in her hand and was difficultly being held by Ino who was in the same time grabbing Sakura's arm who had leaped to smash Gaara's head.

-Don't you treat my cousin like she's just an object you fu-"

Naruto cut Neji's sentence, he had now a very serious expression on his face.

"Shino, Lee can you take everyone to their rooms. I have to talk to Gaara alone, be careful not to be seen, Kankuro's right outside he'll show you the way."

"I'm staying with you Naruto." said Neji he had a very determined/angry voice and his byakugan was

activated.

"Fine, Neji stay, the rest, move." With that everyone in the room left at that instant.

"It's good to see that they listen to you Naruto, you have a very good team."

"Don't change subjets Gaara, I don't know what you're thinking but getting my whole squad pissed off like that isn't a very good plan especially this fellow here, he might come and try to kill you tonight."

He was pointing at Neji who was now sitting down, staring out the window.

"I just wanted to see how they reacted, you have a very frisky wife there."

"Yeah, I know, but still you shouldn't have done that."

"Let's just cut to the chase already, what do you want with Hinata?" Neji was staring deep in to Gaara's plain eyes trying to find something that would help him understand what that man was thinking.

"I want to marry her obviously."

"Gaara, c'mon"

.

"What do you want me to say, damn. I'm tired and the last thing I need is a crazed cousin and a angry Hokage questioning my motives to marry a girl."

"If you just told us something we'd leave you alone."

"Naruto, you know I'm not the type to do irrational things, I though about this hundreds of times and Hinata is the best girl I can marry. You know I wouldn't be doing this at all if the council hadn't forced me. You know they want me to get married and to have a heir."

Suddenly Neji's Byakugans appeared again, now he was pissed.

"You plan to do what with my cousin!"

Gaara smirked, he was sure enjoying Neji's reactions. He was going to milk this a little longer.

" Neji, come on you know what I mean, after me and Hinata get married, during our honeymoon, in the bedroom, in the kitchen the bathroom, every posi-"

Neji attacked Gaara and pinned him to the floor. He started punching him but his attacks were blocked by sand. Naruto just signed, It was going to be an extremely long day.

"Gaara, why did you say that damn... Lee can you take him please."

Lee appeared in the room and held back Neji.

"I'll fucking kill you, I don't give a damn if you're the Kazekage you fuckin-"

"Lee take him to his room and help him cool off and stay with him tonight we don't want any accidents, Gaara, you know he's low tempered why man why?"

"Because it's the truth, night and day, the neighbors will come to complai-"

Naruto tired punched Gaara but was stopped by sand. He gave him a piercing look.

"I'm getting pissed, Neji calm down, rest a little bit, you know he's just messin' around. Come on Lee go."

Gaara and Naruto were left alone in the Kazekage's big office. Naruto sat back down when Gaara went to the window and stared out. There was a very heavy silence in the room. Naruto signed as he put his head on his hands.

"I don't know what to do... As a good Hokage I should allow this marriage but I don't want Hinata to be suck in the middle of it all. I know I should put my duties before my friends but I just can't, I can still see the day when she had told me she loved me and the day I had to reject her. I feel as if it's partially my fault what if I had agreed to go out with her? Would things be better?"

"You are talking but you aren't saying anything. You love Sakura so you would have ended up with her but you would have hurt Hinata a lot more. And I don't see why you worry about her that much. She accepted to marry me."

Naruto stared at him. What did he say! Did he say that she had accepted this?

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you think I came to Konoha. I asked her if she wanted to marry me before I sent that letter. I wasn't going to get stuck in this. She said she would be honored to be my wife, damn Naruto how heartless do you think I really am?"

Naruto gave his friend a huge grin. So he had asked her. It all made sense now. Gaara had grown in many ways but now he had just reached a new level of manhood, he was a gentleman. The Hokage stood up and gave Gaara a friendly pat on the back.

"If she said ok who am I to get in the way."

Gaara still didn't say anything, was he having second thoughts?

"I'm gonna go eat something, I'm starving wanna come?"

"No thanks, I still have a lot of paperwork to do."

"Fine, I'm not sure if Hinata will be at the meetings tomorrow, if you want to see her she'll be staying with TenTen and not with Hanabi."

Gaara only nodded his head. Why would he want to see her. They weren't having a secret love affair not even a love affair, secret meetings were definitely out of the question. Naruto left his office. Gaara continued to stare outside, before he even noticed it was dark outside. He sat in front of his desk and wrapped out his work. As he signed the last document he could see it was already 2 o'clock. He let out a long sign, tomorrow was going to be a tiring day. He looked outside and realized the moon wasn't where it usually was so he went on the roof to check it out. He tried to go out and watch he starts every night cause it relaxed him, but these last few weeks he didn't have time for his favorite hobby. He made his way up the stairs, he encountered a few guards on the way who weren't surprised to see him. He went and sat at the edge of the roof. He looked up to see the moon right above his head. So it was already that time of year. You started to count the many stars out there. Today the desert looked extremely silent and calm so a storm was coming. He sensed a presence approaching. He turned his head and at that same moment a ninja landed on the roof.

"Oh sorry Kazekage-sama I didn't know you were here."

Gaara looked puzzled at the person talking.

"Kazekage-same?"

"Sorry Gaara-kun, it's just a habbit of mine."

"An annoying one."

Hinata turned a bright shade of red. She just stood there looking at the floor.

"Come, sit here, it's the best place to watch the stars."

"Yea, from my room even though there's a great view of the desert I prefer the stars."

"Don't worry, from your new room, you'll have the best view of the starts."

Hinata looked at Gaara as if saying 'new room'.

"The Kazekage's suite has the best view of the entire desert and the sky."

Like it was possible, she turned a brighter red. She moved closer to Gaara and sat next to him. She stared at the sky before finally gathering the courage to talk.

"I'm sorry for Neji-nii-san, I don't know what he said but knowing him, he must of disrespected you. He's just overly protective when it comes to me"

Gaara smirked

"No he acted better then I would imagine, and it wasn't his fault, I did kind of agitate him, but no need to go there, he's just worried about you, the whole Fox Squad is."

She couldn't stop herself from laughing at the name he had given Naruto's secret team "They are my family."

"Are you ready to leave all that and move here?"

Silence fell among them again. Gaara gave a worried look at Hinata.

"I can always say I changed my mind, you don't have to if you don't wa-"

"I haven't been this sure about anything in a long time."

"But your family and friends?"

"I can always go and visit them and I'm sure Naruto-kun will send someone to check on me every once and a while."

She gave a shinning smile to her husband-to-be. They stayed on that roof for hours just staring at the night sky. Finally Gaara noticed Hinata had snoozed off. He took her in his arms and looked at her, she looked so harmonious was she going to change after the marriage? He carried her until Tenten's room and knocked on the door. Neji opened the door. Without saying anything he took Hinata from his arms and closed the door. It was obvious Neji didn't like the whole marriage idea.

The next day, the meeting room was pretty full. Naruto and Gaara sat at the head of the table next to them was Hiashi and Baki and Neji, Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro and Hanabi. Then the rest of the council. Behind Naruto was the 'Fox Squad' with Hinata in it, oblivious to the sand council people even maybe to some of the Hyuuga's present in the room. Gaara began the meeting:

"As you all know, we are here to talk about Hyugas-san's and my marriage. I am honored to have Hinata-san as my bride and am ready to make any offer to keep this marriage planed." Gaara was

obviously going to fight for this marriage.

"Kazekage-sama, I am even more honored to have you as my son-in-law that is why we would like to make this arrangement a little more different then all other marriage's."

"How will that be?"

"The only thing we want of this marriage is peace with Suna as long as Hyuuga blood is in Konoha and Suna moreover we would appreciate if the wedding could take place in Konoha."

Hinata was proud of her father, he had made an agreement that was beneficial to both country's and it didn't have the trademark Hyuuga advantage in it. Gaara smiled at Hiashi:

"Hiashi-sama, I am happy to see that we share the same ideas and I was already planning to have the marriage in Hinata's hometown so she could have the perfect marriage and a good memory of her homeland.."

Naruto grinned at them:

"Now Suna and Konoha will officially be connected by blood!"

Hiashi cleared his throat and opened his mouth slowly :

"And as your father-in-law there is something I would like to recast from you."

"Anything Hiashi-sama."

"I would like you and Hinata to give me plenty of grand children."

The room grew silent. Hinata was red as a tomato and had almost fainted. Naruto and Kankuro were holding back laughs, Neji seemed angry at his uncle for requesting Gaara to have sex with his daughter. Everyone was waiting for Gaara's answer which didn't take long:

"Of course Hiashi-sama, me and Hinata will do our best to give you as many grand children as we can."

Hinata was about to faint, she could feel Shino and Tenten move closer in case she did. It was amazing how her friends knew her.

"I am happy this meeting went so smoothly, so how about we have dinner?" said Naruto

"That's the best idea anyone has had all day." answered Kankuro they both got up and walked out the room.

One by one everyone left the meeting room until there were only a hand full of people left. Hiashi approached Gaara and put a hand on his shoulder:

"Take care of her, she is more fragile and delicate than most people think. She is my most important tresor with Hanabi and I would rather die then to see her sad. And if anything were to happen to her, mark my words Gaara, your head will be on the line"

"Don't worry, I will do and give anything to her in order to make her the happiest person alive."

Hiashi smiled and leaved just as he walked out, he said:

"Cinnamon, she really likes cinnamon roles how about you take her out to eat some after the family dinner tonight."

"It would be my honor."

The family dinner passed by quite fast. Naruto talked about all his adventures and Hiashi kept talking about how many grand children he wanted, in the end Hanabi had snapped telling him that he was acting as if he wanted Hinata to be a hocker. After that the dinner was pretty quite. In the end everyone went there separate ways except:

" Hinata can you come with me I have someplace I want to take you."

"Sure Gaara-kun."

Gaara grabbed Hinata in his arms and started running in to the dessert. Hinata was in pure shock where was he taking her? After a few minutes Gaara stopped running. Hinata turned her head and saw an oasis. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was the first time she was witnessing something as pretty as this. Gaara set her down and took her hand and led her closer.

"I found this place a few years back and it's been my favorite place ever since and I wanted you to see it. I don't think anyone knows about this place because the sand hides it so well."

Hinata just nodded. Next to the spring of water Hinata saw a blanket with a bag on it. She turned to look at Gaara.

" I imagined we would stay here for a while so I brought some drinks and other stuff earlier, that's why I was a little late for the dinner."

Hinata hugged Gaara.

"Thank you so much Gaara-kun, this is the best thing anyone has ever done for me. You really are the best."

Hinata couldn't see it but Gaara was smiling, giving her a true smile. His white teeth could be seen. It might have been the first time Gaara had smiled like that. After realizing what she had done, Hinata let go of him and blushed, she went and sat on the blanket, staring at the water. Gaara came and and lied down next to her staring at the stars.

"Look in the basket, I brought something you might like."

Curious over came her and she opened the bag only to find cinnamon rolls, her favorite dish.

"How did you?"

"I had a little help."

Hinata gave another huge smile. Gaara saw it in the corner of his eyes. This marriage was sure going to be good.

After looking at the scenery for a long time, Hinata got up:

"Wanna go swimming?"

"I don't swim."

"Why not?"

"My sand isn't very effective when it's wet."

"Well you can take the sand on your body off, I'm sure no one will attack us here."

"What about after, we don't have extra clothes or towels."

"Come on Gaara-kun."

"I'll pass."

Hinata gave him a sad face. She stopped for a moment as if thinking about something that started taking off her shoes. Then her t-shirt, she was wearing a tank-top underneath it.

"How deep do you think it is?" She asked

Without even thinking Gaara answered.

"5,16 meters."

Hinata gave him a shocked look. Did he know everything? Was he that in control over everything he did? Right when Hinata was about to jump in the water she heard a noise coming from the desert. She quickly turned around and grabbed a kunai which she had layed on the floor a few seconds ago.

"Don't worry it's only Kiba"

She activated her byakugan and confirmed what Gaara had said.

"How did you know it was him?" Two things were on her mind the first was obviously the presence of Kiba during her 'alone' time with Gaara and secondly how Gaara knew Kiba was arriving when he was kilometers away, and suddenly it clicked in her head.

"Are you able to sense things through sand? Even if it's not linked to you?

Gaara didn't look her but continued to stare at the stars "When we came here, I put a little of my chakra all around us so if anything were to happen I would be averted immediately."

"You n-never let your guard down." It wasn't a question but a confirmation.

"Oi Hinata! The girls have been looking for you, they forced me to look for you, they didn't want to believe you were with Gaara no matter how many time I told them but all in all they preferred to convince me then to go to Neji and have to deal with your crazed cousins over protectiveness."

He didn't seem to mind the fact that he was intruding in on them nor the fact that Gaara was starting to get up.

"We will get back then, indeed it was a wise choice to come, if it had been Neji he would have speculated me on already getting to Hiashi-sama's wishes." He had no intention of sounding so... improper but he had spoken his mind. He didn't fail to notice that Hinata was now glowing red.

"Yeah, he really doesn't want to admit that Hinata is a women and is at age to actually have se-"

He was cut of by the fact that Hinata had fainted. Gaara had quickly caught her. Kiba was happy to see that Gaara was well aware of the fact that Hinata fainted when overly nervous.

"You ought to avoid saying stuff like that, you are rather careless."

"Don't go blaming me, you opened the subject about having sex and you were the one that promised her father to give plenty of grand-children, seriously your the one thats careless."

And with that they returned to the village whit Gaara carrying Hinata. He went to Tenten's room and knocked on the door. Ten Ten appeared and seemed surprised to see that Hinata had fainted. But without saying anything, she took her in her arms and entered the room only saying "Night Kazekage-sama".

Gaara hardly slept that night cursing his own boldness, he knew that Hinata was one to get nervous quickly and he had opened the subject of sex! But none the less it was something they had to talk about eventually. He couldn't deny the fact that he was sexually attracted to Hinata. No, she was in fact an extremely sexy person and he had to admit that she really had all the right curves and her rack well it was well 'improved'. Nor could he deny the fact that he felt at ease when with Hinata. He had enjoyed the few minutes they had spent together, thanks to Kiba. He gave himself a mental note to do something with Hinata as soon as Konoha left his village which wouldn't take to long since everyone present was of very high ranking in society and their absence altogether had to be a bother for Konoha.

The next morning Gaara found out that he was right, the Konoha shinobi were all leaving . Hiashi was taking Hinata with him so they could prepare the wedding that was to take place in one week and by that time, Gaara was supposed to finish all of his paper work for the upcoming weeks and had to prepare orders in case of emergencies but he was also in charge of the guest list from Suna.

Gaara first said his goodbyes to Hiashi and all the officials that had come with him, once they left, he bid his goodbyes to Naruto and his 'Fox Squad'. They all gave him some private time with Hinata, he took this opportunity to tell her to enjoy the wedding preparations and to give her a bracelet that contained Gaara's sand and his chakra. She was surprised by the unexpected gift but Gaara had told her that if was his personal way of linking them and that he would be able to know where she was and be able to locate her in case of danger. I was his discreet way of saying "Don't think Neji is more protective of you than me, I'll be there if you need me." Hinata was pleased to learn that Gaara really cared about her and was also worried for her well being. So she just gave him a small kiss on the check and a hug. By the end of the embrace Hinata was flushed red and she ran to the others with her mask covering her face. Gaara couldn't deny the fact that he was happy she wasn't afraid to touch him, but what surprised him more was the fact that his heart had started beating faster once her lips had made contact on his bare skin.

Once he could no longer sense them we went back to his office to start on the stacks of paper-work he had to do. The week passed all to quickly and he was all ready on the way to Konoha with Kankuro, Baki and a few other people that were to be at the wedding. Shikamaru and Temari greeted them at the gates and led everyone to their sleeping courters except Gaara who had demanded to see Hinata. It was late at night so the Nara's didn't know if they should bother Hinata but after a long glare from Gaara they led the way to the room where she was staying while she was making the wedding preparations.

Gaara entered without knocking and found Hinata sleeping. He couldn't stop himself from smiling to how cute and peaceful she looked. He had to admit, he was starting to form a bond with Hinata. He took off his shoes, socks and turtleneck, he was now standing semi nude. He made his way to the bed and laid down next to Hinata. He liked the feeling of being so close to her. He got as close as he could to her whitout touching her and closed his eyes. Indeed he liked this feeling. He fell asleep, and for the first time in a very long time he felt calmed to actually fall in to a deep slumber. With the last thing on his mind being Hinata's sweet scent.

When he woke up he was surprised to see Hinata curled up next to him posing her head on his chest. The feeling he felt the night before was nothing compared to this. He enjoyed the fell of Hinata's hand on his bare body and couldnt help but smirk at how well they fit together. He made another mental note to be sure to sleep in the same bed as her every night that is if she agreed. He closed his eyes and began to think about their future together and how it would be. He didn't want to get up and risking this feeling to go away and Hinata waking up. So he gently put one of his arms around her and took in her smell. He starting to find it extremely pleasant.

Little by little he felt Hinata's movements become more and more agitated and finally he felt her slowly opening her eyes on his chest. He considered it better to act like he was sleeping than to be like a freak watching her sleep. He slowly felt her get hands move as if trying to figure out what the unidentified object in her bed was. What he wasn't expecting was to have her jump to the other side of the bed with a small 'eep' sound. Gaara opened his eyes to see her holding the covers over her body as if protecting her self from him and the heavy blush on her checks.

"G-g-gaara-kun w-what are you d-doing h-h-ere?"

He found her shuttering cute, he started to like how she was reacting to her.

"I never though waking up with me in the same bed would scare you that much." It wasn't really an answer but he had meant what he had said. He was expecting a more warm awakening.

"N-no I just w-wasn't expecting you t-to b-be h-h-here." Her blush intensified ten fold.

"I thought that now that we are getting married we could share a bed but if you find this more uncomfortable than smoothing I will start sleeping on the couch."

"S-s-smo-smoothing?" The emotion that read on her face wasn't one that Gaara was familiar with.

"Yes, I find that whenever I'm with you I fell smooth inside and I fond your smell very pleasant to be near."

Like if it was possible her blush spread to her whole body. She only let out a very very quite thank you. They stayed like that for a while before Gaara gave her his full attention and asked.

"Why is it that my presence bothers you so much when your presence only feels...feels good?" He could see clearly that she was avoiding his eyes. "I can cancel the marriage anytime just say it, it's obvious you don't want this you can't even look at a monster like me." He hadn't expected for his voice to be so harsh. The silence between them grew.

"I-I d-d-don't want t-to c-cancel the m-m-marriage, I-I do w-want to m-arry y-you b-because I... b-because I..." she continued looking down. When their eyes finaly locked he hadn't expected to see such determination in her eyes as in her voice "You are not a m-monster, you are a great person, a great m-man that I, that I have b-been d-deeply attached t-to."

Gaara wasn't really sure what to make of her sudden answer, was she in her way trying to say that she felt the same way he did? The he found her presence addicting? His next question was very unexpected.

"So can we share our bed or do I have to sleep on the couch?"

She just looked at him with a smile. He was now sitting up and his muscles were showing their selves on his bare chest, she couldn't believe that she had been cuddled up next to him all night. She looked at the wall as if it there was a descripted message on it.

"W-we can s-sleep t-together."

Suddenly she realized how wrong what she said had sounded and looked at Gaara to see if he had noticed, he had. His face held very little but she felt as if she saw a smirk creep up on his lips. He slowly started to make his way towards Hinata who was now blushing like mad. When he was close enough he leaned down and with a husky voice said.

"I would really like to sleep together, both ways." Suddenly he felt Hinata's body give away, she had fainted. He held her and laid her on the bed again. He couldn't stop thinking about his boldness, so what if he had wanted to sleep with her he didn't have to voice it like that. Suddenly he noticed that she was wearing very short shorts and a tank top that revealed her cleavage, so that's why she was hiding behind the covers. He couldn't help but smirk at how nice it was going to be sleeping in the same bed as her, yes sleeping in the same bed not sleeping together.

When Hinata woke up she realized that she was alone in the room and a little bit happy about it, after the mornings discomfort with Gaara she preferred getting ready without him in the room. Although she couldn't stop feeling happy that her husband to be was attracted to her sexually. She had to admit that he was sexy. His body was well build and his hair was so teasing. She gave her self a mental slap for thinking that way about her future-husband. Wait he was her future-husband she had the right to think about him that way right?

After getting ready she went to the Hyuuga compound for the final preparations for the next day. She couldn't believe she, Hyuuga Hinata was getting married tomorrow! She was happy about the wedding because she was sure that everything was going to turn out perfectly. They were to get married at the opening where Gaara had in his way proposed, she had a beautiful white dress that was her mothers, of course she had made a few changes for it to suite her better and finally the groom was well, she wasn't what she had expected. Deep down since she was a little kid she had hoped to marry Naruto but after he kindly rejected her saying he loved her but not in that way she had thrown away all the ideas of a personal life to continue training. But she didn't regret anything she was happy to marry Gaara because she knew deep down that slowly but surely she was falling for him. The was he had made her feel that morning was enough proof. She wasn't nervous she was just flustered. Lost in her thoughts she didn't realize that she had already arrived at the Hyuuga compound. When she walked inside she saw Gaara and Neji talking on the front porch. That wasn't good news. When both of them turned to look at her she couldn't hold back a blush. Neji stood up, smiled at her and made his way inside. Gaara just looked at her.

"I'm sorry for this morning my behavior was highly disrespectful although I did mean everything I said, everything." He was looking at her and let out a small smile. She found that it suited him very well to smile and that he should do it more often. She looked at the floor while emptying her mind:

"I-I'm not.."

He just looked at her, was she saying she was happy that he said that he had wanted to have a more intimate relationship with her?

"I-I'm happy that your c-completly h-honest with me and I-I would feel guilty if I di-didn't tell you that I f-felt the same way about you..."

Had she just admitted that she wanted to sleep with him to?

"I r-really f-find your presence s-smoothing."

It wasn't what he was expecting but it was a huge step for her to take. He made his may to her and held her in a tight embrace. He put his head on hers.

"Thank you Hinata, you don't know what it means for someone to feel something more than unsteadiness towards me."

"I-it's not j-just that."

He tried to look in her eyes but she was hiding her head in his chest.

"I-I d-don't s-s-see an-any harm w-with u-us sleeping t-together."

She had said it, maybe not like Gaara had voiced it and maybe her voice was only a mere murmur but she had admitted that she was extremely attracted to the red-head.

Gaara couldn't help but smirk. He understood what she had wanted to say. She was to afraid to say she actually wanted to have sex with him so she had phrased it differently. But it didn't matter how she said it because he couldn't help but hold her tighter. All of a sudden he felt her hands grab her around the neck and hold him. This was an amazing step for Hinata and he was proud she hadn't fainted. She was slowly becoming comfortable with him.

They were interrupted by a noisy Naruto jumping on them literately, screaming 'Family Hug'.

They spent the day both doing there own thing, Hinata spent half the day with her clan and the other half with the girls getting the final details ready. Ino couldn't believe that Hinata was getting married before her and she had been dating Choji for the last year and half. All the girls asked her questions like 'Why did you say yes?' and 'Do you really like him?' and when the time came, Hinata and Temari tried to stop the questions about them ever getting 'sexually active'. Temari wasn't interested in her brothers sexual life and Hinata didn't want others in her most private business. When the time came, she slept at Ten Ten's house who was also her maid of honor and her best friend after a long dinner and talk with Kurenai-sensei. Gaara on the other hand had spend the day between the final arrangements of Hinata becoming a Konoha/Suna ninja the wedding and very annoying best men. Kankuro was his brother and Naruto was his best friend and finally Lee was well, he was Lee. The least pleasant moment of the day had been his little chat with Neji. He had went through all the different ways of torturing him to death and all the ways he could die if he ever did anything to Hinata. Gaara was pissed because he didn't want people to think that he could actually harm her. Slash that the worst part of the day had been when he had arrived in his and Hinata's shared room and he didn't see her sound a sleep but a note on the bed saying she was going to spend the night with Ten Ten. That night he tried to sleep but to no avail. He found that the lacking form of Hinata next to him annoyed him to a new limit.

When he got up the next day, he tried to calm his thoughts. Even though he never showed emotion with others didn't mean he didn't have any! He was panicking! He was getting married today! What if Hinata didn't show up? What if she changed her mind? Gaara slapped himself, he was being ridiculous. He got and showered and checked the schedule Neji had given him.

17:30 – Guests Arrive

18:00 – Wedding (Don't try anything cocky)

19:00 – Reception

20:00 – Dinner

22:00 – End of Ceremony (Don't you try anything cause you guys are officially married, I don't event want you two in the same room during night but that is not up to me but pray to the gods I don't catch you trying to hit on her or else you won't be able to be considered a man anymore).

He looked at his watch 10:58 he still had six hours before he needed to be present there. Plus he wasn't allowed to see Hinata either. So he did what he knew best, training. He had convinced Lee to train with him, reminding him countless times that he was getting married and he needed every part oh his body functional. Later he grabbed some ramen with Naruto. When he got to his room it was already 14:15 so he showered again, put on the suit that Hiashi had picked out for him, interestingly the suit looked really good on him he had to admit that the head Hyuuga had really good taste in clothing. When he went to the opening he couldn't help but smile at the place Hinata had picked out for their wedding. It was the place where they had decided to get married. He started greeting each guest and had to tell Lee at least 3 different times that a dark green jumpsuit wasn't a suit. After everyone had arrived, everyone took their seats and places. There was silence when Hinata arrived. Gaara couldn't believe how amazing she looked. She looked like a goddess. She was sexy yet elegant. She came holding on to her fathers arm. It was like everyone stopped moving except them. She slowly looked up at Gaara and smiled and for the first time a genuinely long time he gave an actual smile. When she arrived he got close to her ear and said something audible to only the two of them:

"You look absolutely stunning, amazing just like a goddess."

She couldn't help but blush at his comment. After that, Tsunade was the one to legally bound the two, even though she had left everything Hokage wise to Naruto she still performed the ceremonies because everyone found Naruto a little, hyperactive and inappropriate. After that the rest of the night flew by. Even though they were married they didn't even have the opportunity to talk because everyone had something useless to say. After everyone congratulated them for the hundred time Gaara said that they had a long way to go tomorrow and it would be best if they left for the night. Hinata couldn't agree more with Gaara because she didn't like being the center of attention between so many people so after Gaara said a final Goodbye he took Hinata in his arms to everyones surprise and a whirlwind of sand made them disappear.

After Hinata opened her eyes, she saw that they were in their room away from everybody.

"Thank you Gaara-kun, I r-really don't like being the center o-of attention."

"Me neither."

Suddenly Hinata noticed that Gaara was still holding on to her, he didn't seem to mind but neither did she. They stayed like that for a while before Gaara broke the silence.

"If was a very nice ceremony, thank you for organizing everything, wife."

Hinata knew that Gaara was trying make her blush so she didn't say anything except a silent thank you. They stayed like that for a few more minutes until Gaara turned Hinata around so they were facing each other. Being to embarrassed to continue to look at Gaara, she looked at the door that was behind Gaara. She felt his embrace becoming tighter.

"Hinata, look at me."

It was more like a request than an order slowly she looked up at Gaara.

"I have something to tell you."

"G-Gaara-kun?" She was now worried. He looked like he was having an internal war. There was silence for a few minutes.

"Two weeks ago, I was completely against the idea of having to marry someone I didn't know that's why I decided to marry you, you're nice, understanding not afraid of me nor greedy and on top of it all you're really pretty."

Hinata blushed.

"I always though that after a few years in the marriage I would be able to slowly have feelings for you, more than friendship. I hoped I did because I didn't want to have a marriage without love. I know I'm not one to be too picky nor to talk about love but I feel that it's really important, to give and to be given love."

Hinata looked deep in to his eyes

"But I was mistaken..."

Hinata couldn't look at him anymore. She quickly pushed him away, turned her back to him and looked at the floor, her eyes starting to water.

"I was mistaken a great deal..."

He could see Hinata starting to shake. He went up to her and turned her around and looked deep in to her eyes before finishing his sentence.

"I was mistaken because it didn't take me years but only a mere week to fall deeply and utterly in love with you. I least I think it's love. I've never felt like this before, this feeling in side of me is...is strange. I can't get you out of my mind and I hate it when Kiba, Shino and all the other guys are around you. I feel like I want to push them away, grab you and say you're mine. I never felt like this towards anybody and I only want to feel like this with you." and with that he closed his eyes and put his head between her shoulder and her neck.

Hinata's eyes were wide with shock. He loved her, Gaara loved her, her husband loved her she felt a great deal of ease because her feelings that had started to grow weren't one-sided. She slowly put a hand on his head playing with his hair something she wanted to do since the day they had met.

"I-I feel the s-same way G-Gaara-kun, I-I wouldn't want to l-live this with a-anyone else b-but y-you."

With that he lifted his head and looked deep in to her eyes, slowly his head started to move closer to hers, he wasn't doing anything, his body was moving by itself. He began to close the gap between their lips. When he felt her breath on his lips he closed his eyes. Hinata had already her eyes closed. Slowly his lips were placed on hers. He put one hand behind her head and the other on her waist pulling her closer. Hinata put her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. When they parted they just looked at each other until smile gave him a shining smile and immediately Gaara closed the gap between them again but this time it was different, he wanted more so he slowly bit Hinata's lower lip. Surprised she stopped the kiss.

Gaara looked worried that he had done something wrong, but was reassured when Hinata kissed him doing the same thing he did to her. The kiss quickly began to get more passionate. His tongue slid in to her mouth. They stayed like that for a while just kissing. Discovering to miracles of everything ones tongue could to with another. When they parted, Hinata was taking deep breathes her cheeks were tinted with a blush. He slowly approched her and whispered in to her ear.

"You make me crazy, but the though of not being with you makes me crazier."

With that they kissed again, he picked her up and sat her on the end of the bed. He slowly began to push her has he climbed on top her never stopping the kisses. Then suddenly Hianta's lips felt extremly cold. She opened her eyes to see Gaara looking at her.

"I guess that's enough for tonight, I don't want to push you because I know once we start I won't be able to control my urges to do irrespective things all around your body."

Hinata blushed and pulled him by his collar kissing his check.

"Thank you, Gaara-kun." With that he laid next to her holding her tight against his body, never wantingto let go.

The human body and mind are both curious things. It takes a few moments to fall in love with someone and for your body to be dependent on the others. Gaara thought. Deciding to marry Hinata was the best choice he had ever made. He didn't know why but he just felt happy next to her. He felt as he could be himselt. He felt as if he could tell her that he missed his mon, that he had an obsession with his stuffed animal, that he wanted nothing more than to be held in someones arms and to be needed by someone. Of course these were all big things to say but he knew it was ok as long as he had her.

He drifted to the land of dreams after saying on last thing that he hoped Hinata had haerd.

"If you were ever to leave please take my heart with you because living without you would be the same as living without a heart, if anyone were to take you from well, they would have to have all the Bijus on order for them to protect themselves from me because you just became my everything."

He held her closer to him.

"And you are mine" came Hinata's weak voice.

Hinata was pleased to find out that she was still in his arms in the morning. When she turned around to look at him she realized that he was awake and was watching her.

"Its a shameless habbit of mine but I can't keep myself from watching you sleep you seem so...happy."

"It's because I-I'm in your a-arms." Hinata hid her face in his chest. Before asking "What time is it?"

"6:04 so go back to sleep, it's to early for you to weak up." He said kissing her forehead lightly.

She unwrapped herself from his arms slowly, he had a puzzled look on his face.

"I'll go back to sleep when I wear my pyjamas it's really not comfortable sleeping in a wedding dress. She grabbed her stuff and went in to the bathroom to change when she came out she saw that Gaara had changed his clothes as well and was laying bare chest on the bed. She couldn't help but blush at him. Instead of her usual tank top she had decided to wear a more loose t-shirt. She slowly made her way to the bed.

"I preferred what you had on the other night. I was more...reveling."

Now she was blushing fully. "I-I, uhmm, I-I" She didn't know how to explain the fact that she was to shy to wear anyhting that showed of to much clevage.

"If your not comfortable it's ok but once we start getting intimate there's no escaping the fact that I'll make you sleep naked."

Hinata just stood there looking at him as if he had just used the byakugan. He turned to look at her.

"I'm not gonna hide the fact that I find you horribly attractive and that you wish to see you moaning underneath me but I still know you are not ready to become intimate with me I shall wait. But I stand by what I said, no more clothes in bed in the futur."

She just stared and blushed not being able to do anything more. He slowly got up and held her tight he slowly pulled her to bed and laid down beside her and kissed her on the lips before saying "Good Night Hinata". He waited a while for a response but nothing came. He presumed she had fallen asleep but one thing proved to the contrary

"M-moan und-underneath h-h-im...?"

He couldn't help but smile at how innocent she was and the fact that she has difficulties accepting the fact that they were eventually going to have sex. He couldn't help but respond

"Yes moan in pleasure for all the things I'll be doing to you."

With that she made herself little as she hid once again in his chest.

The next time she woke up she was surprised to see that Gaara was still holding her, she slowly put one of her hand on his and slowly brought it up to her mouth then she slowly kissed it. Suddenly she felt herself being pushed so she unconsciously closed her eyes when she opened them again she saw Gaara holding both of her hands above her hand with his right hand and supporting himself with his left. He was on his knees, each one on one side of her.

"G-Gaara w-what are y-yo-"

She was silenced by a passionate kiss. Then another and another.

"You have no idea how you're making me feel. There's this fire in me and the only way to control is by...by touching you. Don't worry I'm not gonna push you even though my lower regions seriously disagrees with me."

She looked in to his blueish green eyes and thought about what he said. 'Lower Regions?' Suddenly she blushed a very deep shade of red. But couldn't help herself from skipping from his eyes to the wall behind them to his 'lower legions' first she didn't notice a difference but once he stood up on his knees to make his point she saw 'something' poking at his pyjamas. Poking being like he had a stick between his body and his pyjamas, it resembled a tent. Suddenly her mind went to sex-aid class in school and she quickly looked out the window because of the fact that she had been staring at his most private part.

"You arouse me Hyuuga Hinata." And with that he kissed her again.

She tried to break free from his grasp but if was tight.

"G-Gaara-kun,...w-we...should g-get... going...be-...before night f-falls." She said between kisses.

"I'm the Kazekage, they won't leave without me, just relax and enjoy it." and with that he kissed her neck. She quickly sent a flow of chakra from her body which sent him flying off of her.

"I-I'm s-sorry Gaara-kun b-but we're in Ko-Konoha, and my whole clan will worry soon enough and use the Byakugan to make sure e-every thing is fine, I don't w-want to be seen like t-this" she blurted out.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Even with your husband, plus your father practically ordered us to have se-"

He stopped has soon as he saw the look she was giving him. It upset him to see her like that. He signed and crossed his arms.

"Fine, you win Hinata. I'll control myself until Suna but then I'll show you the line between sex and everything else." He closed his eyes and seemed to take deep breaths. She slowly made her way to him, to kiss and thank him but...

"Don't temp me Hinata, and please go put on some pants, those shorts are really to short." He said, eyes still closed. With that Hinata got up and ran to her stuff and quickly grabbed some clothes and ran to the toilets to change. Gaara signed and went to put some clothes as well. It was hard having such a tempting wife...he liked the sound of that wife.

They were ready but noon. Hinata had already packed all her belongings so it could be shipped to Suna a few days after they left. She only took the necessary with her. Gaara had already came with a little bag so he was going to carry some of Hinata's things as well.

They were having a 'family late lunch' at the Hyuuga Compound. When suddenly an unanswered question popped in to Gaara's mind.

"Is Hinata going to loose her place as future head to the Hyuuga Clan?"

Suddenly everyone grew silent. It was an important question no one had thought about until now. Everyone looked at Hiashi, expecting him to not respond but:

"Hinata will be in charge of the Hyuuga clans external needs as well as be informed and discussed with for important matters but Hanabi her younger sister will be the new 'official' head. Although whenever Hinata will return to Konoha or even represent the Hyuuga Clan outside she will be designated as if the Head."

Everyone listened, and many were surprised with Hiashi's choice of leaving her somewhat in charge.

"So there will be two heads for the clan?"

"Exactly Gaara-kun, one in Konoha and one abroad.

Lunch continued without any interesting events. When the time came Hinata, Gaara, Naruto and Hiashi drank tea whilst talking about the world now a days then the time for Hinata's leave came. She was sent by Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji and Hanabi.

"Gee, Hinata I wished you'd stay a little longer but I understand that this long of an absence for Gaara is quite unappriciated."

Hinata gave a poor smile.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I'll come visit often." then she looked at Gaara to correct herself, "We'll visit often."

Eveeryone kissed and wished them a safe trip and when everyone was occupied with Hinata, Neji took the time to threaten Gaara again.

The trip to Suna was silent. The shinobi that traveled with them felt that they were imposing the Kazekage's time with his new wife, so they preferred to stay silent and Hinata was afraid she's say something unappropriated in front of Gaara's underlings so she stayed quite as well. So all in all it was a rather silent trip.

When they arrived at Suna, Gaara showed Hinata their new house. They two had a floors on the Kazekage's tower and an other 3 floors if they ever wished to augment their living space. Hinata liked the house every much and was impressed at how neat and in order every little thing was, just the way she liked it. When Gaara had finally showed the master bedroom, she was shocked to see it was so big. There was an enormous bed, big enough for 5. 6 dressers a couch and a library. A door led to the toilets and Gaara also showed the escape road under the bed if anything were to ever go wrong. Hinata found that she deserved a long shower so as she took care of preparing herself and her belongings Gaara went to the office to check if everything was as it was supposed to be. Gaara came back a few hours later and found Hinata reading a book about the plants in Suna. He quickly closed the book and pined her to the closest wall, attacking her lips as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

Hinata couldn't hold the moan that escaped her lips. Gaara continued kissing her as if his life depended on it. Maybe his life didn't but sure as hell his sanity did! Hinata's hands were on his neck and Gaara's hands started moving on her body. First touching the bare skin on her waist. His hands slowly moved to her stomach, caressing her with each touch his hands slowly but surely made his way up to her breasts right when he was about to touch the place he longed to touch in his dreams Hinata's hands stopped him.

Gaara saw the look in her eyes and quickly understood that he had passed the limits. He quickly pulled his hands off her skin and placed them on her waist.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I didn't mean to, I just couldn't control myself. I'm so-"

He was silenced by a kiss from Hinata.

"Do you r-really want to do t-this with m-me? I am not p-pretty enough nor s-skilled I would just end up d-disappointing y-""

This time if was hear that was silenced.

"I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else, I'm serious Hinata. That's because I love you. And you are my better half, you are my wife and the person I'm going to spend the rest of my life with."

He gave her a true smile. She was even sure that she saw his teeth. She could only respond by smiling back.

Gaara continued from where he left off. He wa going to enjoy married life, _a lot._


End file.
